Another day in Bikini Bottom
by IsaacClarkeX
Summary: Just another day in Bikini Bottom with our yellow friend Spongebob.


Spongebob got up from his seat, holding Gary in his arms. "Hey, Gare-bear! Are you hungry?" Spongebob asked Gary, who was now purring. Spongebob had been out with Patrick for most of the morning and Gary had yet to be fed. "Sorry about leaving you all alone here, Gary." Spongebob apologized, eyes downcast. Gary continued purring in Spongebob's arms. Spongebob let Gary down and headed for the counter. When Spongebob opened the cupboard, he found some Snailpo that had been half empty and that had fell over, spilling most of the contents on the shelf. "I guess this will have to do!" Spongebob said, his voice high-pitched and flaring with happiness. Spongebob poured whatever was left in the Snailpo box into the food bowl, which read "Gary" in bold red letters. "There you go, Gary!" he yelled from the kitchen, ringing a metalic dinner bell to call to Gary. Gary slithered in from the living room, trailing a long line of clear slime behind him. "Meow." Gary meowed, giving Spongebob a slight smile before taking a bite of his dinner. "Well, now that that is over. I'll see what Squidward is up to!" Spongebob said to himself, a wide teeth-filled smile plastered on his face. After leaving his orange pineapple shaped home, Spongebob plucked some flowers that were growing from the side of his house. Sniffing them, Spongebob said, "Agh, nothing is better than the smell of flowers in the morning! I know, I'll give them to Squidward! I'm sure he'll love them!" Spongebob told himself, gripping tightly onto the makeshift bouquet of flowers he held. Finally arriving at Squidward's, Spongebob knocked onto Squidward's door loudly. "Oh, Squidward!" Spongebob yelled in a sing-song fashion. Not a moment later, Squidward opened the door, a drooping frown on his face. "What do you want, Spongebob?" he asked, annoyance in his tone of voice. "I just wanted to see what you were doing." Spongebob replied to Squidward's question, having his hands behind his back, hiding the flowers. "oh." Squidward said, slamming the door on Spongebob. Spongebob waited less than a second, before knocking again on Squidward's door. "What!?" Squidward roared, raising his voice to Spongebob, who was just standing there. "I also wanted to give you these!" Spongebob said, holding out the flowers to Squidward. "What would make you think I would want this!?" Squidward asked, anger rising within him. "Well, I saw you plant some flowers in your front yard, and I thought you might want to keep these in your house." Spongebob said, a slight whistle in his words. "Well, you thought wrong!" Squidward said, slaming the door shut, harder and louder than before. Spongebob shrugged his shoulders and gave a puzzled look, then said, "Okay! I'll just leave them here then, Squidward!" He screamed, waving a hand towards the window to wave Squidward good-bye. Spongebob set the flowers down onto Squidward's "Not Welcome." mat and skipped off towards the Krusty Krab. It was a sunday and the Krusty Krab was closed, so Spongebob just wandered around near the Krusty Krab's entrance. "I sure do love Krabby patties!" Spongebob thought to himself, smiling, his cheeks puffed and rosey. "What are ya doin', lad?" Mr. Krabs asked, curious as to why Spongebob showed up at work on a day off. "Just waiting for it to open, Mr. Krabs. What are _you_ doing here?" Spongebob replied and followed up with a question. "Ya do know it doesn't open for another 24 hours, right? and I'm here to count this weeks money." Mr. Krabs answered while mischievously chuckling to himself, then he opened the entrance to the Krusty Krab and stepped inside. "So, ya can go home now, lad. Good-bye." After saying this, Mr. Krabs shut the entrance door behind him and left Spongebob outside. Spongebob just stared at Mr. Krabs entering his office through the clear glass double doors that Spongebob made sure were spotless everytime he went to work. After a minute or two, Spongebob headed back to his home, where he unlocked his door and turned the large wheel and then went inside. "I'm home, Gary! Miss me?!" Spongebob shouted and then went upstairs to his bedroom, where he slipped into pajamas and then lied on his bed. He covered himself with his soft blanket and before turning the lights off, he stared at Gary with his bright blue eyes and whispered, "Good-night, Gary..." Gary responded with a soft meow. Spongebob then pulled the switch on his lamp and turned the lights out. A Few minutes pass and the only sounds are that of snoozing from both Gary and Spongebob.


End file.
